Codename Console
by Cow'sFudge
Summary: Stuff Happens. Taylor And Nikki are the ones who fix everything! (Nah more like mess it up more) And With their gamer magic help Fairy Tail Win The GMG! First Story.. Could Pass As A Lower Rating
1. Chapter 1

**This Is My First Fan Fic So… IT WILL BE BAD!**

 _ **Now I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the video game characters in this story. Self-Insert**_ _ **.**_

It was just a normal day at the Fairy Tail Guild until… CRASH! Two figures crashed through the ceiling and onto a table. Sitting at that table was Natsu and Lucy. One of the figures smacked their heads together resulting in a kiss. (I'm So EVIL!) All of the Fairy Tail members stared in shock as this kiss lasted about two minutes. Then both of the figures' visions faded to black.

"What the fudge!" yelled Natsu.

"That's a lot of blood," Stated Wendy.

"So kawaii!" Mirajane said still dazed by the kiss.

"What are you guys sitting around for bring them to the infirmary!" yelled Erza.

TIME SKIP! 3 Hours Later

"Nikki are we in Hyrule yet?"

"Um… I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Who are you people?" Wendy questioned while healing the one named Nikki.

"OMG WENDY!" Taylor screamed.

"Calm Down Taylor," Nikki stated.

"Explain yourselves," Erza said calmly.

"Yeah Taylor!" Nikki said "We are supposed to be in Hyrule!"

"Yeah, About That," Taylor stated "I may have changed the destination because the I wanted to come here first."

"Let me guess you stole Link?" Nikki questioned.

"Maybe," Taylor stated sheepishly "I just wanted, to meet,"

 **That's it for now!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. GAMER STUFF

**Ok so this isn't really a chapter… It's about how the "Gamer Magic" works.**

 **Ok, so Gamer is kind of like Celestial magic. In the sense that they summon people… They have 2 options**

 **They can summon the game hero and use a controller to move them around. The weakness here is the opponent can steal the controller and they can't send them back without the controller.**

 **OR**

 **They can use their hero's powers (Kinda like Lucy's Star Dresses) and they get really cute outfits! The weakness here is that the hero is turned into a plushie and if the plushie gets hurt they lose their powers temporarily.**

 **Ok so, Taylor has,**

 **Link**

 **Kirby**

 **Sonic**

 **Luigi**

 **Little Mac**

 **Pitt**

 **And Nicki has,**

 **Mario**

 **Pikachu**

 **Samus**

 **Mega Man**

 **Donkey Kong**

 **Shiek/Zelda**

 **That's It BYE!**


	3. CHAPPIE 2

**Ok so this a real chappie**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY HEROES MENTIONED!**

 **And Thanks machomatthew29350!**

 **For the review and favorite.**

 **ANYWAYS! ONTO LA STORY!**

"I just wanted to meet Natsu because he's so hot!" Taylor said sheepishly. (PUN INTENDED! :3)

"Haha Gray I win!" the hothead exclaimed.

"Shut up flame brain!" the ice princess fired back.

"Squinty eyes!"

"Fire breath!"

"Ice princess!"

"Shut up you too!" the redhead shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said in unison.

"We are both very sorry for destroying the roof," Nikki and Taylor said in unison, "but here's a tip get Laki to fix it."

"I never thought of that," Natsu said.

"Because you can't think," Gray said.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"No ma'am!"

"So um can we join the guild?"

"I don't see why not, follow me!" a certain white haired female exclaimed.

So the two got their Fairy Tail guild stamps. Taylor orange on the left side of her neck. Nikki got hers red on her right ankle.

 **(:0:)**

 **TIMESKIP TO WHEN MASTER ANOUNCES THE TEAMS**

" **For our team Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Taylor!"** the old man said.

A lot of yeses' were heard and some cools'.

"Yay!" Taylor yelled.

 **(:0:)**

 **TimeSkip (Because I'm a lazy butt) After The Sky Labyrinth**

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!-kabo" the announcer yelled into the microphone, "The team in eighth place in the Sky Labyrinth was Fairy Tail! Seventh place Quatro Cerberous (AKA Quatro Puppy). Sixth place, Mermaid Heel! Fifth place, Blue Pegasus! Fourth place, Lamia Scale! Third place, Raven Tail! Second Place, Fairy Tail Team B!"

"Nikki?" Taylor questioned.

"Did you really think I would be left out?" Nikki questioned.

Taylor shrugged, "No…"

"And in first place, Sabertooth!"

Cheers were heard from the crowd.

 **(:0:)**

 **Time Skip After Hidden**

JK!

That's it for now BYEEE!


End file.
